This invention is concerned with play building blocks in modular form comprising what can be considered an intriguing puzzle or a challenging toy construction set. In addition, the details of the structure may have application to full sized building construction. The invention includes a number of distinct structural modular blocks which can be assembled to each other to create structures that are of interest theoretically and may also be utilitarian structures. The blocks of the present invention are designed so that they may be interlocked in a variety of shapes and assemblies including a basic cube employing a full set of block components or a series of substructures. The blocks are dimensioned so that they fit together and stay together due both to the structural shape and the close tolerances. Preferably they are constructed of wood that is dimensionally stable over a wide range of temperature and moisture conditions. The blocks have relatively simple structured shapes which are all based on cubic shapes. The blocks include sides which are 90.degree. in multiples thereof to each other and all sides are planar. From an entertainment or teaching point of view, the blocks probably could be disassembled and assembled by children ages six and up, however, younger users can enjoy making basic formations and matching block surfaces, shapes and the like.
In addition to the intellectual and problem solving challenges inherent in the synthesizing of structures utilizing a variety of geometric shapes, the blocks are particularly useful in developing dexterity because of the preciseness and relatively close tolerance of the dimensions utilized to assure stability of the assembled object. There are innumerable basic geometric configurations which can be constructed that are generally referred to as polyhedrons.
The present set of blocks overall comprise various rectangular and square parallelepiped blocks. Preferably such blocks will be comprised of wood. Cheaper versions or larger versions may be constructed of relatively inexpensive plastic such as polyethylene, polypropelene. The blocks, of course can be made in multiple colors or the same or different hues within the same set to add visual interest to the resulting structures. Optionally different shaped pieces can be supplied with different colors so that the different shapes or configurations are, in effect, color coded, making the assembly easier particularly for younger children.
The prior art of construction or building blocks is replete with different shaped blocks and different ways of holding blocks together such as Tinker Toys.TM. and Legos.TM. and those versions shown in the prior references discussed below. It is common that the most successful toy construction sets or building block sets are also the neatest and the most discrete and elegant such as Lego.TM. and Lincoln Logs.TM.. Such sets have unique structural features, but are all basically of simple repetitive design components making for ease of manufacture and ease of learning, while providing a virtually inexhaustible number of variations in the assemblage. The same is true in the present invention with the basic number of different structural shapes of parallelepiped block construction with right angles and straight sides and flat surfaces. These shapes provide an unparalleled number of assembly relationships and structures all within the context of manufactured structures with flat surfaces all at right angles to each other and of solid configuration. These toy blocks are all of modular construction. Rectangular sub-blocks are included with each flat dimension being a whole number multiple of the smallest external dimension of any surface. Slots, recesses and cubes are integer multiples of the basic smallest sub-block dimension. Each block is of integral one-piece construction that can be combined in a wide variety of combinations to create many utilitarian and/or decorative structures as desired by the user.
The blocks can be assembled into a variety of repeating of random non-repeating structural patterns limited only by the imagination of the designer of the structure and the number of available blocks in the set. The frictional interference and dimensional fits between the individual blocks aids the self-supporting structures that are readily created.
As indicated, the blocks can be formed from a variety of materials as integral cut, cast or molded units that can be solid or hollow and made from plastic, wood, metal, and the like.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,261--Salem discloses a ball and socket linkage for connecting polyhedral members. In this patent, the center 1 might be considered somewhat analogous to the central slot block in that the slots contain balls connected by spheres which are in turn connected by cross-member 40, 41.
In an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,856--Shaw the central blocks shown in FIG.1 are a cubical outline with crisscrossing grooves integrally formed therein which is somewhat analogous to a slot block. Also of interest is the toy building block kit and component pieces shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,762--Ballard wherein the core blocks or slot blocks have a general similarity to a slot block.
Of general background interest, the following reference each relate to a combined structure for toy blocks: U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,116--Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,602--Giorgi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,535--Larws. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,120--Handley is of general interest showing a system of interlocking construction blocks.
In the present invention which differs from the prior art, there are two basic types of blocks-slot blocks which are core or main building components and key blocks. The slot blocks are all the same shape, that is, a cube with two intersecting grooves on each face. Each groove crosses the entire face and bisects a pair of opposite edges. The cross-section of each groove is a square whose side is a length that is one-fifth the length of the edge of the overall cube. There are five shapes of what can be referred to as key blocks, each of which is a rectilinear polygon which has a thickness equal to the width of the grooves in the slot block. The other dimensions of the polygon are a multiple of the groove width. The five shapes are: rectangles of various length, corner blocks, tee blocks, cee blocks, and cross blocks.